


Shady Love

by godtrash



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Multi, Self Indulgent Garbage, boykissing (later... not yet), but you guys wanted it so here it is!!!!, more OCs to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godtrash/pseuds/godtrash
Summary: The time has almost come for the third years to move up to the high school and leave the next generation to run tennis. Only, it seems this generation is just as drama-filled, awkward, and ridiculous as the third years.
Relationships: Kirihara Akaya/Hiyoshi Wakashi, OC/OC, Tamagawa Yoshio/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Shady Love

Beni was having a very normal one with Tamagawa coming over to their house to help them study. They didn’t know how they had became friends, only that if they had, it was probably when Rikkai fought Hyoutei and Beni stood in the grand stands cheering on Hiyoshi in his match against Akaya. Gekoukjyou, he had said but they were the same rank, so they didn't really get that part. Seigaku were the reigning champs, but everyone seemed to have bets on Rikkai. Fools. if only they knew what Hyoutei had up their sleeves.

Tamagawa was a charmer like Beni. Beni, who had only signed up for the tennis team at the second years pleading. You could be good, Atobe had said, and Beni listened. They didn't think they were good.

They were so close to a real shot at the team next year though so they joined.

Kabaji was pleased with them, they could tell. Jirou whooped and clapped them on the back so hard it made them wince. They could do this. They could play tennis. They didn't grow up doing it like some of these cats, but they could play well enough, they knew the basics and had a mean counter shot. They could do it, they knew it. 

They met Tamagawa on the benches, sipping water from the bottle and Tamagawa so focused it's almost funny. They introduced themself lightly and they went on watching the matches; doubles, singles, it didn't matter anymore, they watched the pale white-haired boy take a sip of his drink and fell in love within seconds. Minutes ago they were harboring the biggest crush on Hiyoshi and wished for him to finally defeat Kirihara but now things were different. They never knew a tennis player could look that calm and brotherly, so cute and yet so bland. It was his blandness that attracted them in the first place: no supersonic moves or wild haircut or strange colored eyes. Just warm brown pools that they could get lost in. They was in over their head and they knew it. 

Taki exploded over to their little reverie, being Taki as usual. He wasn’t put out by not getting to play, in fact, he seemed content to watch from the sidelines and hear the hearts beats quicken as the players sweated and strained for points. Taki gave a malicious grin at Beni, as though he knew what was going through his junior’s mind, but there was no possible way. He went away about his business measuring serves and being excited for the points, and Beni was left to reminisce silently on the bench with Tamagawa.

"Did your parents really name you Beni Hana?” There it was. The stab in that loose armor, the inevitable question.

“Yeah.” They said finally, not knowing what else to say or do about this predicament. "Did your parents really name you Yoshio?" They drew out the Yoshi part like the Mario character, and surprisingly Tamagawa laughed. '’Don't get too cocky, kid, you're speaking to next year’s Rikkai captain. And you are...?"

"The treasurer. Taki's showing me how to do it. " They mumble, shamefaced. Not that there's anything wrong with taking up Taki’s mantle, it’s just not very impressive to the future Captain of Rikkai. Tama laughs, but not in a mean spirited way. "That guys your future captain, right?" He gestured towards Hiyoshi, lost in his Enbu tennis play. He blinks faintly. "How is he?”

"As a captain? He's all right."

"No, I mean, how is he." Tamagawa leans uncomfortably close and Beni doesn't know what he means. They're terrified of making the wrong impression here, but it seems like Tamagawa knows what he's doing. Before Beni can answer Jirou appears, plants his hands on his hips.

."I heard about you Tama-gay-wa. Trying to tempt the kouhai away."

"Lest you forget, Atuwagawa-san, I am almost a second year."

"No excuse! Five hundred years dungeon!"

The two of them slide away from each other and Jirou goes to rag on somebody else. Since when did he become the moral guardian of middle school tennis, and why isn't he sleeping anyway, his match isn’t for another hour or so.

“Singles or doubles?” Tamagawa asks with a wry smile. Beni starts at the noise, “Uhhhh… doubles I guess. I like depending on other people.” 

“Oh , so you’re like that.” Beni pictured Jirou coming back to hit Tama with a rolled up newspaper and has to laugh at the mental image. “What's so funny? Did i get it wrong?”

“No. Yes. Well maybe. I’m not sure. I don't know what you're getting at, truth be told.”

“I think you do.” Tamagawa says breezily. “I think you know exactly what you want and how to get it. The fake innocent act is fooling no one, Beni Hana,” and he gets up and goes leaving Beni bewildered instead. What the hell did that mean? How are they supposed to react to that? But they spy a piece of paper on the bench where Tamagawa vacated and picks it up. On it a scrawled phone number, for when you get bored, it says. Beni is nothing if not loyal to Hyoutei but this is just fun. Right. Just fun. 

Tamagawa calls Beni three nights later, much to their surprise. They didn't remember giving their number away. “How come you didn't call?” he asks, sounding playfully dejected.

“I uh. Was busy. Homework. Tennis practice. You know how it goes.”

“Yes, but after...”

“How did you get this number?”

“Atobe-san was kind enough to give it to me, after all, I should be in touch with future competitors.” Damn that Atobe. Beni clenched their fist. Always ruining his life. Or...not? 

“What did you want?” They say sharply over the line.

“Oh, just to chat. To see how you were after that devastating match. I know you weren’t in it, but it must have been hard to watch.'' Beni grit their teeth. “You watch Hiyoshi’s match? He put up a good fight. He'll be an excellent captain next year.”

“Hm. And he seems to have a thing for the vice captain too, so there’s that.” Tama tittered. “What?” Beni said dumbly. “You mean Ootori? I think they’re just good friends.”

“No silly.” Tama said in a singsong voice that made them swallow. “Akaya, of course.” Beni nearly dropped the phone. 

They managed to catch it before it hit the floor. They couldn't afford another crack or phone repair.

“They what?”

“They’re dating, couldn't you tell?” 

Beni’s grip on the phone was sweaty. “No? Who told you that?”

“Nobody did. I caught them making out in our clubroom last month.” Tamgawa laughed again.

Beni was shaken. Not about the part that boys could kiss - that was a revelation long experienced. But that the rivals on opposing teams were out there having scandalous affairs - it was outrageous, is what it was.

“So when can I come visit you?” Tama asked, and Beni didn’t really have an excuse for why he couldn’t. That was how Tama ended up at his place. 

They probably won’t worry too much about it. The more they think of it the more it’ll drive them crazy, worrying about what if Atobe or the others found out. He couldn’t be like Hiyoshi, proud and centered while harboring the wildest of secrets. 

But was it even true? Maybe Tama was making fun of them, setting them up. He didn’t seem like the type of guy, but he was mysterious. Maybe it was all a prank because Tama knew they liked guys. They didn’t know that Hiyoshi and Kirihara swung that way, but it wasn’t so far-fetched. Everybody knew about Seigaku’s famous Golden Pair, and the comedy duo from Osaka. So it wasn’t so uncommon. But he couldn't shake the odd feeling they had up until the day Tamagawa was set to come over.

By the time Tamagawa has arrived at their door they are nearly beside themself with anxiousness. They agonized over what to wear, then agonized over the fact they were agonizing. It’s just Tamagawa, they tells themself, but that makes them even more nervous. He’s so impossibly, effortlessly cool that it makes Beni afraid, and they're normally not that self-conscious. They don't know what sort of expression their face is doing as they open the door to Tamagawa’s bright smile, and they don't want to know.

“Hey.” The other boy says smoothly, inviting himself in and toeing off his shoes at the door. Beni tries not to hyperventilate. “Hi.” They say, trying to inject a note of cheerfulness into their voice. Like they're pleased Tama is here and not terrified for some reason.

“Nice place.” He goes. “Thanks.” They respond weakly. 

Tama makes himself right at home, sprawling on Beni’s bed like some kind of lazy princeling. He opens up his homework, at least, and pretends to be invested in it while Beni fetches them snacks and sodas. They set the plate of crackers on the desk and look over at Tamagawa, who has a pencil in his mouth. Eraser end, at least. Tama sits up on his knees, looking at Beni scrutinizingly.

“You good at math? Like one of those data boys?” Beni shakes their head slowly, offering a soda to Tama who declines politely. “I’m watching my weight.” He says with a smile. His voice, his presence, his everything is buzzing in Beni’s ears like a wasp whispering sweet nothings but still buzzing all the same. 

“I’m terrible at it. Math, I mean.” Tamagawa goes, and shrugs. “Guess if we both are bad we should find someone good, right?” He goes looking through his phone contacts. “No senpais.” Beni says. Tama smiles devilishly as he looks up. “I wouldn’t dream of bringing a senpai into your special little place, Beni boy.”

Beni rolls his eyes. Tama goes down his list of contacts - mumbles ‘ugh, no way’ and Beni busies themself trying to look focused on their homework. They're failing, they think. 

They see Tama lower the phone, looking dejected. “Akaya doesn’t like me.” He says casually, just dropping that into Beni’s life with no honorifics or anything. “It’s fine. He doesn’t have to, since I’ll be the captain.” 

“Yeah.” Beni goes, and then that fact hits them like a truck. The future Captain of Rikkai.. In their room? On their bed? This must be a dream. A few weeks ago they didn’t even know if they wanted to play tennis and now here they are, in a potentially scandalous situation with a guy they barely know, all because of tennis. It can’t be happening. And yet it is.

“There, I called her.” 

“Her?” They repeat, their voice reaching stranger octaves. Tamagawa nods. “Her. My girlfriend, Yuka. She’s good at math n stuff, she'll help us out.” 

Never mind that he was invited to Beni’s place, and was already inviting more people without asking. “Uh… We shouldn’t have a lot of people over.” Beni goes. Tamagawa grins. “Oh no, it’s just her coming over. She wouldn’t bring anyone else along if she valued her life.” That next part came out sharp and commanding, and Beni thought they heard a giggle at the other end of the phone line. “Be there or be square.” And he hung up. Just like that. Was this how teenagers spoke to people they were dating these days? Beni was woefully uninformed. They look back at Tamagawa lounging on the bed like a supermodel and flipping listlessly through the pages of his math textbook.

In short order, there was a knock at the door. “You better get it, it’s your house after all.” said Tama, lost in tetrahedrons and other polygonal shapes. Beni goes to fetch the door, nearly beating out their sister in the rush to get there first. “Someone’s popular.” His older sister smirked at him, then set off, though she turned and watched from around the corner to the kitchen when she heard a distant feminine voice. 

“HI! Benny, is it? I was told my Tama was here and he wanted help with math and I happened to be in the same neighborhood.” She flapped her arms like, what are the odds? Odds indeed, there was something weird about all of it. Beni’s brain still hadn’t processed that Tamagawa had a girlfriend, and that she seemed to be real.

“How long have you guys been dating?” They cringed at their own awkward small talk, helping her get her coat off and hung up by the door.  
“Oh, not long. About a month, now, I think? Do people do one month anniversaries? Or is that too tacky?”

“I um, I don’t have a lot of experience with…” “Oh what a pretty kitchen!” She went on, eyes lit up. She was a good-looking girl, slender and still in the uniform of the gymnastics team but with a jacket drawn over. Her dark hair got in the way when she leaned down to look at things, so she was constantly brushing it out of her eye view.

“Tamagawa’s in there.” They pointed to the hall where their bedroom was, and followed her up the stairs, trying not to stare at her ass. 

Yuka poked her head in the door, frowning. “Tama get your lazy ass off this boy’s bed before I kick your ass.” Tama was peering over at Beni’s shelves, perusing the books that were there. “Oh cool. Neat books. All about… cryptids, right? Bigfoot n shit.” Beni desperately wants to tell him to put them away, they’re not theirs, they’re their sisters, they're not that big of a nerd weirdo but… Something in Tama’s delighted expression as he pores over one of the books changes that. He looks pleased, whether finding new info out about his mysterious rival or genuinely being interested, it’s hard to tell. He scoots down the bed and pats it, so Beni can sit next to him. They do so with some reluctance, his smile is so blindingly bright and irreverent right now, they can’t take it. 

Yuka sits at the desk, turning the chair around to face the boys. “Now, pay attention, this is easy shit.” But Beni’s brainpower is going to the fact that there’s a cute boy smiling at them and they’re sitting on the bed and nothing has to do with anything because said boy’s GIRLFRIEND is here, it's not like that, not at all. Beni begins to wonder if Tama was just teasing them after all, or worse, trying to out him. It’s not like there’s anything wrong with that, they think petulantly. But of course there’s a little voice inside their head that said Tama could never be like that, he’s too perfect and handsome and a model captain. 

They are starting to get tired after the day they've had, and when Yuka notices their eyes are slipping shut over yet another long calculus problem she nudges Tamagawa. “Time to go.” 

“Oh.” They shake themself slightly. “My mom wanted to know if you wanted to stay for dinner.”

“Can’t, sorry, got a late practice.” Tamagawa goes and shrugs. Beni feels that white hot lick of jealousy go up their spine. Sure, it was one thing to have a girlfriend and all, but to have secret evening practices who knows where with who knows who? Beni bites their lip. “Have fun.” They say, as they go out the door. Tama winks at them on the way out. Who does that, anyway? Winks. He puts his arm over Yuka’s shoulders and drags her along as they disappear down the lane.

Beni goes back inside, flopping facedown on their bed. It smells like Tamagawa - god damnit - on their sheets and their pillow that Tama used to prop his elbows up. A pleasant smell, of fresh body wash that was a little more feminine scented than you’d expect. The smell of aftershave. They rolled onto their back and stared at the ceiling. He’s got a girlfriend. He called her to meet him, and though not much progress had been made, it felt like the start of something. Study buddies. They didn’t think they could stomach it.

Next time around, it’s only Tama at their door. They look past him for a sign of Yuka, looking suspiciously at Tamagawa, who only grins. “She’s not gonna help us study anymore. Said we were too useless to get anything. ‘Figure it out yourself, I don’t have time!’ ‘S what she said.”

“Oh.” Beni goes, inside feeling very vindicated but trying to make their outside appearance remorseful. “That’s too bad.”

“Nah, now it’s just boys’ night. You and me.” They playfully punch Beni’s shoulder in such a parody of straight meaninglessness that Beni doesn’t even know how to react. The flirting, the thing about the captains and co-captains… It doesn’t add up. This time Tamagawa goes for the desk, clacking away on his portable laptop.

Beni sits on the bed, tried not to think of burying their face in the scents left behind by the boy in front of them. Just act normal, it’s all normal, you’re reading too much into it.

Finally they can’t take it anymore. They have to bring it up.

“Tamagawa… about Hiyoshi and Kirihara…”

Tama spins round suddenly in his chair, looking uncharacteristically serious. “What about them?”

“It’s just. Um.” They fidget around for a moment, trying to suss out what they want to say without making it weird.

“They’re like dating, yeah? Like you and Yuka are?” 

At the mention of Yuka, Tamagawa snorts and turns back around. “I guess. I never thought to ask while they had tongues down each other’s throats.”

Beni winces. “I mean, is that like allowed?” They see Tama freeze, go very still. “Two rival players, I mean. The stars of their teams. They should be enemies, right? Well, friendly enemies I mean.” Tamagawa turns all the way around again, but doesn’t look in their direction. He stands up, looking at something past them.

“There’s no rules against it, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“And furthermore,” He looks down at Beni, sitting on their bed with one leg dangling over.

“Why do you ask?”

He eyes him carefully, searchingly. Beni wants to squirm away from that gaze. "Uh. No reason." They say dumbly, but they can see that Tama's no idiot. He must have figured it out already. He must know, he KNOWS. Those words ring in Beni's ears and they are caught off guard by how fearful they are just then, how hard it is just to breathe. 

Tamagawa is moving towards him. They're going to get the shit kicked out of them, they think. And they'll deserve it, being such a weird little freak about it. They cover their face with their arm in anticipation, but Tamagawa leans in and the bed creaks under his weight. He puts one arm out, pushes it against the wall to the left of Beni. He cocks his head, his expression unreadable. Beni swallows. "Uh, if you're mad and all, I totally get it. It's not any of my business anyhow. Sorry. I can go..."

"This is your house." There is a quirk in Tama's lips, that familiar teasing smirk. "Tell me Beni boy." He begins, leaning back and relaxing somewhat but continues to rest his knuckle on the wall. 

"Have you ever kissed anyone?"

Beni feels the bottom drop right out of their stomach. Never thought it would be over like this, their total and complete embarrassment, the shame faced turn they must make against tennis and all over this. But Tamagawa is smiling so cutely that it brings them back to reality, and the weird tingling is back.

"No." They say finally, not shy at all. Why should they be? When they started hanging around with Kabaji people sort of assumed they were an item and they thought that was weird - Kabaji was just a friend. And when they'd hung out with the rest of the Hyoutei regulars, Hiyoshi notwithstanding, they were amazed at how normal and boyish they were. Even for a group of supposedly stuck up rich kids... They were all nice to them, and their teasing was never very harsh, even though they snarked at each other like crazy, there was love behind all the teasing.

Was Rikkai the same way, they wondered?

"I haven't either."

Tamagawa says suddenly, voice small and the previous traces of bravado compelling him gone. What? Beni wants to scream. After all his flirting and all that nonsense he tells them this? 

"But you... have a girlfriend." They say finally, lamely.

"Oh, she doesn't like to kiss." He frowns a little, not seeming... annoyed by this exactly, but puzzled. "I couldn't figure out why for the longest time. Then you know what happened?"

"What?" Beni says weakly, swallowing. Unsure if they could take much more of these revelations.

"We used to hang out under the bleachers, and I realized today... when I saw her." He paused. "She was looking up the third year girl's skirts."

"That's...."

"So like I think we're done now, or something." He leans in, grabs a pencil from the desk, and begins chewing nervously. "I kinda told her off. And then she threw her book bag at me and told me off for flirting with guys. Which I told her I didn't do on purpose! It's a valid fake out tactic and it keeps your enemies on their toes! I told her that! But she didn't believe me so now I guess we broke up."

"Oh." Says Beni after a long moment of deafening silence. "I'm sorry." They say belatedly.

"Yeah. Girls are so. I don't get it. But, anyway, about what you said before..."

"What did I say?" Beni said, since they have lost all track of this conversation.

"If it was allowed, for rival team members to. Do stuff. I think that it's okay. Even if Akaya wasn't guilty of it too, I think it happens like. All the time. Look at the Atobe guy from your team, for example."

"Yeah, I guess." Beni says, resolutely not thinking of Atobe and his very vocal very present crush on that Tezuka guy.

"So. Like. You wanna make out?" Beni's head snapped to the side, and they blink owlishly at Tamagawa.

"Not... right now. Maybe some other time?" They don't know who is speaking the words that are coming from their mouth. They know it can't be them, can't be calm after the last events of the few moments that had just transpired. 

Tama blinks wide, but then a slow smile appears on his face. “Some other time. Okay. Yeah. It’s kinda weird now, cause I just got broken up with and all.” 

Beni swallows, nods. “Yeah. You need time. Not that I don’t… want to, I mean, you’re a good looking guy and all…”

Tamagawa laughs. “It’s okay, I get it. Don’t worry about it. I came on too strong.” And he backs up off of Beni, still smiling. “Hey, I gotta go. I’ll see you around though, ok?”

“Sure.” Beni says quietly. “See you around.”

The next time Beni saw Tama was at practice. Since they hadn’t technically made the team yet the others included him just for fun, and they always loved it. Rikkai was there again, since Atobe was determined to see the team he’d leave behind show a little cohesiveness and backbone on their own, and that left the first years and bench warmers watching another spirited match. This time was Jirou vs Niou, an odd combination Beni thought, but they weren't one to judge Atobe’s lineups.

Tama made his way over to him, pulling Yuka alongside after him. Beni was surprised. “Oh, you two are back together?”

“What do you mean? We never broke up.” Yuka laughed easily, like it was nothing, and Beni nodded dumbly. They were more grateful than ever that he had turned down Tama’s offer the other night. But had Tamagawa been lying to them when he said the two had broken up? Or was Yuka playing it off now like it was nothing? They didn’t really understand, and wasn’t sure they wanted to understand. This whole thing was Tama’s business, really. As cute as they found him there was something off about him too, and Beni wasn’t sure if they should get involved.

“That’ll be us next year. Beni and I.” Tama told Yuka cheerfully, pointing at the matches going on below. “Of course, Beni won’t be captain. But maybe someday. You could be Hiyoshi’s right hand man.” 

“That’s Ootori, I think.” Beni said, trying not to get distracted from the match. “Okay, left hand man then.” He amended.

Beni just shook his head. Jirou finished the match, a barely scraped-by victory. “Nice work, senpai.” They told him as he came to the bench to get water and mop the sweat from his face. “Niou doesn’t go over easy, does he?”

“He’s really tough!” Jirou agreed, flopping down on the bench with his head pillowed in Beni’s lap. Beni wanted to say something, but stopped and shrugged. They didn’t really mind. They could see Tama watching them out the corner of his eye, something akin like jealousy in his cool brown eyes.

After practice, Tama stopped them at the clubroom door. Yuka had already gone on ahead, saying she had a gymnastics meet. Beni looked curiously at Tama, waiting for him to speak. It seemed to take ages before he said “So! You wanna. You wanna study again sometime?” 

“Sure.” Beni shrugged. “But it can’t be like… I don’t know. Last time, you know?”

Tamagawa looked puzzled like he didn’t know what they meant. Then he smiled big. “Oh, it’s ok. I worked it out with Yuka. She doesn’t mind me hanging out with other boys, and I don’t mind her looking at other girls. It’s fine. It’s win-win, ya get me?”

Beni did not get him. “So. Like. Did you mean what you asked? Did you really wanna….” They trailed off.

“Make out?” Tama laughed as Beni flushed and looked around to make sure nobody else had heard. “Yeah. I did. I saw you look at me, Beni-boy. I already told you it’s okay with Yuka. She knows about it. So how about I come over Sunday? We can work on English. You’re good at English, right? Didn’t you live there? In England?”

“It was France, actually.” Beni licks their lips nervously. “All right. As long as it’s okay with Yuka. I wouldn’t want to get in the way….”

“You wouldn’t be. I’m telling ya. I really like your moves, by the way.”

“What moves?” Beni said stupidly. They hadn’t even played that day. Tamagawa giggled. “See you then, Ben-boy.” And he was gone.

“What moves?” Beni repeated to nothing, and no one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have edited this fic to have Beni's correct pronouns, and edited any errors. (there were many)


End file.
